Conventional cutting pliers or clamping pliers contain two handles rotatably connected together and two clamp jaws opposite to the two handles. As operating the cutting pliers, one of the two handles is gripped by user's thumb and web space, and the other handle is clamped and pressed by other fingers, such that the two handles are manually expanded and retracted. However, after retracting the pliers, the two handles are expanded opposite to a forcing direction of the fingers to cause using inconvenience. To overcome such a problem, an elastic element is defined between the two handles of the pliers to push the two handles outwardly, thus expanding the two handles.
To avoid injuring the user, a retractable fastener is mounted on a distal end of the pliers to retract the pliers. Nevertheless, in operation, the retractable fastener is released or retracted by the user's other hand, thus operating the pliers inconveniently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.